In an insurance policy audit, certain records of the insured are ‘audited’ to verify that they match what appears on the insured's insurance application, and what the insurance carrier believes the insured's risk to be. Previous insurance policy audits have presented insureds with a predetermined list of questions regardless of the insured's type of business. These questions are determined-in-advance and thus do not allow tailoring an audit to an insured's specific type of business. A method is therefore desired that will increase the accuracy of the determination of the insured's exposure base.